The Lights choice
by TheDancingMelon
Summary: The Dark is quickly gaining power so in a attempt to gain a powerful alliance the Light side seeks assistance from the Yamis. They refuse and returns to their lights side not telling them about the oncoming war, confident that they'll protect the Hikaris from danger. But when they visits London they stumble right into the magical world and eager to help runs away from their Yamis..
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi Hi! I couldn't fall asleep one late night so my mind started to wander and voila! If you have questions plz ask them so I can answer them. This story will not focus to much on Harry or the others. Only then they start to suspect some things. This story will probably end with me asking you guys for inspiration... Yeah... And! this will have some yaoi but no lemons.

Warnings: possesive yamis, yaoi, fish liking Malik, might be some cursing and the Hikaris sending the Yamis on guilt trips. Also OOC but there will be a reason!

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to Bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik= (Marik is the Yami and Malik the Hikari)

language:

"normal speach"

^ancient egypt^

'thoughts'

Now with that done... FLUFFY!

Bakura: Don't freaking call me fluffy!

DISCLAIMER!

Bakura: *sights* TDM does not own Yugioh or Harry Potter... *mumbles* thank ra...

And now let's start our journey!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So... What do you say?" Albus dumbledore fixed his glasses as he carefully observed the three strange teenagers sitting around the kitchen table in grimmauld place. The teenager to the left had sandy blonde hair and eyes in a deep violet color, he had tanned skin and a insane look in his eyes. The tennager to the left had white hair and blood red eyes, his skin was sickly pale and his piercing cold gaze could scare everyone.

The teenager in the middle was somewhat shorter than the other two but that didn't make him less threatening, his hair was star-shaped and it was colored in three colors: blond, black and red, it was red in the tips and had three blond bangs shooting up in diffrent directions and there the red ended the black started all the way to the blond bangs framing in the teens pale face. blood red eyes similar to the white haireds was staring at professor Dumbledore making him a bit uncomfortable.

 **/An: I can't describe Yamis hair right but... I hope it works! *Bows*/**

"You want us to help fight against this... Dark lord" Bakura frowned but Yami ignored that "Named Voldemort and you want us to help by protecting a child named Harry Potter and fight against his forces with our magic?". Dumbledore gave a small smile and nodded, Yami closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them again. "I am sorry. But we have things that we need to do that would make your task impossible." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "We could help you with that task..." "No you can't." Marik cut off, "We would never leave the Hikaris to you!" Bakura growled. **(AN: even known as Ryou, Malik and Yugi!)**

"So you don't care that innocent people dies!" A red haired man shouted, "May I remind you that we also kill people when we need to... well Marik likes to kill them anyway..." Yami said trying to gain the attention so that they didn't start a fight, their magic wasn't as strong as shadow magic but it could still do some damage and they were more in nummer. It worked. In the room was eight people, two females and the rest males, everybody stared at him in shock (discounting Dumbledore). "So you are murders" A pink haired woman asked glaring at the teens, Yami shrugged "You could call us that yes miss...?". "Tonks." Tonks answered "You can call me Tonks.".

Yami nodded shortly, /Yami?/ a little voice asked in his head. Yami smiled mentally.

/Yes Yugi? Is something wrong?/

/No I just wondered where you are, do you know what time it is?/. Yami frowned, he hadn't really paid much attention to the time and cursed himself for his stupidity.

/No, i'm sorry Yugi... I have some things to clear up.../ It was silent /Okay.../ came a little sad voice from the deeps of his mind. Yami got out from his 'trance' and paid more attention to what was going on, again. "...Didn't we just tell you that we don't want to be a part of your war!" Bakura said half growling. "But how do we know that you won't join forces with the dark lord?!" A one eyed man said, The man, Alastor Moody Yami now remembered, was clearly not amused that someone would talk back to him, neither was Bakura.

"Easy Alastor, We came with a simple request and if they can't then so be it. We can't force them." Albus said trying to make his old friend calm down. "Damn right you can't!" Bakura growled "Our power is more powerful than yours and it's painfully obvious that neither of you can use a knife or a gun so I would like to see the one that would be able to force us into anything." Marik smirked and seemed more insane than ever slightly scaring Mrs Weasley.

"We won't tell anyone but it's starting to get late so we need to leave. Bye" Yami said smoothly ending the conversation. He then grabbed Bakura and Mariks arms and basically dragged them out from the room and left the eight remaining with dropped jaws (once again discount Dumbledore).

*Still with Dumbledore and co.*

"I can't believe it! Doesn't the poor lads understand that they need the protection from you-know-who!" Molly weasley said shocked. "They are stronger than they look Molly. I don't think we need to worry." Dumbledore assured Mrs Weasley. "Didn't you listen? They said that they had killed before! They are dangerous and we shouldn't trust them! What if they tell You-Know-Who about this place?!" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, "I don't think that we need to worry about that Sirius and I think that they truly has killed before but because of diffrent reasons." He looked at everyone with his usual knowing expression "And it's obvious that they are protecting something with great power or innocent." Lupin looked slightly puzzled. "How do you know that?".

Dumbledore smiled "Hikari means light in japanese and since they didn't seem so trusting with anyone near it I'd say that it means something to them." Tonks suddenly laughed making everyone present in the room stare at her. "Thats right! I have been in japan before and I can speak some japanese but i couldn't recall what hikari meant.".

"So what do we do now?" Mad-eye asked, Dumbledore slowly closed his eyes before opening them again. "Just hope that they will have a change of heart and come back. Their powers felt like a raw source and I think that they use some kind of dark magic... I am not sure thought but I would guess that looking at their auras." This earned some gasps from the people. "Dark magic?! Then why do we try to get them over to our side?" Sirius asked "Because their 'dark magic' isn't similar to our but still dark. And their eyes showed that they are wiser than their older say." Dumbledore sighed "We can only hope that they join us but until then" He looked around on his companions faces "Let's keep this a secret shall we?"

 **WoW! I think this can become good! what do you think? Yugi? Ryou? Malik?**

 **Yugi: Poor Yami has hell waiting for him when he comes home...**

 **Ryou: He is not alone... I think I might have a talk with kura...**

 **Malik: Marik is soooo sleeping on the couch when he gets home...**

 **Umm... Kinda pity them now... but... Yugi and Ryou is so cute then they are angry... Nah... Just don't beat tem to much Yu-chan and Ry-Ry I need them for the plot... That goes for Malik as well.**

 **I would also like to say that this was written a late night so i am soooo sorry for grammar and/or spelling if it's to bad then i might rewrite it...**


	2. Chapter 2

TDM: YAY! I have 4 people following this story and 4 people favorite as well. I am so happy and I would also like to thank **CuteNinja25** and **Sakura Lisel** for being the two first to like this! *squeels*

Ryou: O_O who gave her sugar?

Malik: Who cares?! I wan't to know when I join the story!

Yugi: I think now...

TDM: Mmmm... Let me think... Yes!

R,M,Y: YAS!

Warnings: possesive yamis, yaoi, fish liking Malik, LANGUAGE and the Hikaris sending the Yamis on guilt trips. Also OOC but there will be a reason!

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to Bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik= (Marik is the Yami and Malik the Hikari (at least in my story))

language:

"normal speach"

^ancient egypt^

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. *sob* Bakura: *whispers* thank ra Me: *jumps of a cliff*

 **ATTENTION! THERE WILL BE PUPPYSHIPPING IN THIS EPISODE! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I didn't plan it in the beginning but... You know...**

-((((((((~(^-^)~)))))))-

"Well this is fun-fucking-tastic! Ryou is going to kill me!" Bakura growled as he kicked a trashcan, Marik could only nod and agree with him. Since Bakura had teached Ryou how to use shadow magic and handle knifes he had been like a more cute and cuddle but this time... armed version of Bakura, this making the albino regret that he had teached him at all. Ryou wasn't very violent but he could throw a fit if someone annoyed him to much, especially Bakura, Ryou had been frighten in the beginning, Bakura had hurt him plenty before they started to understand each other. There were only a handfull people that were safe from Ryous knifes: Yugi, Malik and Joey, even thought Joey could get a kick now and then since the blonde loved to catch Ryou in a headlock. The hikaris hadn't changed much, their souls was as bright as usual but they were no longer as dependent as before and they could use their shadow magic thought not as good as their Yamis.

Even Malik had changed, he no longer rushed into situations with his head first, no, he now rushed into situations with his Millennium rod making sure to stab everyone close if it was a fight. Ryou was trained as a theif (by Bakura) and was no longer called 'weakling'. He was still kind and selfless, caring more about peoples well being than his but he could now stand up for himself and others when he needed thanks to Bakura. Yugi was still kind, selfless, innocent, lovely and cute making people comfortable with his mere presence. But even Yugi had changed and he was now able to start shadow games. It was rare that he sent the losers to the shadow realm but he made sure to sentence any innocent if he did. Yugi was somehow able to keep Malik calm and Ryou happy, he was therefore always helping when his friends had fights with their lovers making sure that they... didn't do something that they would regret...

Yami and Yugi almost never had fights it was mainly when Yugi wanted to do something dangerous, and with dangerous I mean things that Yami found dangerous, like going to the 'bad' side of the town or walk in dark alleys at night or stay out late and go to night clubs with Malik and Ryou.

The Yamis stopped outside their home, a kinda big house that the six of them shared. It was black on the outside and the roof was leaned to the right making the house look modern and cool. The house had at least six rooms, three was bedrooms that the three pairs had and one was a library full of books about ancient egypt and japan (for the yamis). The two other rooms was guest rooms and the kitchen that was connected to the living room was downstairs and that was almost the first thing you see when you come in.

"So... what are we going to tell them?" Marik asked looking at the house like it would grow a big mouth that would eat him. Bakura frowned "We won't tell them anything." Yami snapped his head to his right so he could stare at Bakura, "What?!" Bakura stared back at him not losing eye contact with Yami "You heard me. What do you think they would do if they got to know about this?".

"They would want to help." "Exactly. And we can't let those idiots do that, they would have themselfs killed." Marik nodded slowly agreeing with Bakura for the second time today (gasp!). "That may be true..." Yami said looking back at the house "... But if they would get to know later then we would never hear the end of it.". "It dosn't matter. Our job is to protect them and keep them safe... not the wizard world. And how do we know that they told us the whole truth? That old oak is to smart for his own good and he even tried to look into our minds!" He snarled "so... you felt it to." Marik finally broke the tense silence.

"Yes. Now we should hurry in before Ryou throws a fit." Yami smirked at Bakuras worries "Awww... Is fluffy afraid of his little innocent light?" "SHUT UP STUPID PHARAOH!" Bakura shouted blushing, Marik laughed loudly at the scene almost waking up the whole neightbourhood. Yami gave the blushing Bakura a smirk before he started to walk towards the door.

He didn't even bother to knock, he knew that his light was already fast asleep on their bed and that he, as usual, wore his blue Pj with the yellow stars on. The Yamis quietly strode in and upstairs to their room after making sure the door was looked. Yami entered his and Yugis bedroom and found Yugi just as he presumed on their bed, with his blue Pj with stars and also fast asleep, he chukled at the sight and changed quickly before he jumped onto the bed pulling Yugi closer. Yami yawned and nuzzled Yugis hair before he slowly closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

 **/AN: Before we continue I would like to tell you that we are going to follow Yugis POV mainly from now on and that we will skipp until they wake up./**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and found him sleeping in his Yamis arms. Yugi smiled sweetly and kissed Yami on the cheek before trying to wiggle out from his grasp. Keyword is trying. It took Yugi almost five minutes to get out, he only succeded after trying the replace-himself-with-a-pillow trick he now felt victorious and was now on his way downstairs to help the already awake Ryou with the breakfast.

"Morning Ryou!" Yugi said happily almost jumping down the stairs Ryou smiled at the sight of his friend, "Good morning Yugi! sleept well?" Ryou was wearing a white T-shirt and grey Pj pants, since he was making breakfast he now had his long white haired in a ponytail. "Like a rock! And you?" Yugi said before opening the fridge and placing the juice on the kitchen table. "As good as you can if you have a snoring bear next to you." Yugi rolled his eyes before bursting out in a fit of giggles, they was talking about nothing at all when Yugis expression suddenly turned puzzled. "What is it?" "Do you hear that?" Ryou blinked before slowly lifting his gaze towards the ceiling. "I don-" Before Ryou could end the sentence they heard small noises. Yugi frowned "Marik and Maliks room are right above the kitchen right?" "I think so." Ryou said also puzzled by the strange noises. "should we... check if they are okay?"

*Time skip - outside Marik and Maliks bedroom door*

Yugi slowly pressed down the handle to Maliks bedroom and the door swung open, the sight was truly shocking, Maliks legs was entangled in yellow sheets and tanned arms was locked around Maliks waist. Yugi and Ryou tried their hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous sight, Malik was beating Marik with a lexicon while Marik didn't seem bothered by it. He was fast asleep and had a stupid smile on his face making it even harder for Yugi and Ryou not to laugh.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Malik hissed as soon as he noticed them, Yugi and Ryou did their best to help Malik and once again replaced a Hikari with a pillow. "I don't understand how he can keep on sleeping when you used a lexicon to beat him!" Ryou suddenly said as they once again hurried downstairs so they could prepare breakfast. Malik shrugged "I don't know and to be honest I don't want to." Yugi smiled before he jabbed Maliks side with his elbow "Point taken".

After eating their breakfast the Hikaris decided to pay a visit to london. "I have put the rest of the pancakes in the fridge to the Yamis, should we perhaps write a note?" Ryou asked as he took a piece of papper and a pen from one of the drawers. "Yes! I don't want to have a fight with Yami the first thing when I see him again." "Man, Yami has to realize that we can take care of you!" Malik said seriously making Yugi lift a eyebrow.

"Ehh... Malik I don't think..." Ryou said trying to make Malik realize his mistake but Malik ignored him and keept on going. "Maybe we should call the mutt. I mean Kaiba can't get much done with him around." Malik said smirking evilly "Malik!" Ryou and Yugi suddenly shouted.

"Whoa! don't shout like that!" Malik said almost falling of the couch, "If Marik was like Kaiba then he wouldn't get much things done either!" Yugi said defending his friend. Malik grinned "Yeah. Thats true but it's so fun to pick on him!" Ryou rolled his eyes. "Malik has a point tho... We sould invite Joey with us and i'm sure Yami would be happy if we were more people." Yugi sighed in defeat "Alright you win. But if you say that you only want him with us so he can be a extra babysitter then I'll leave without you!".

"Deal!" Ryou and Malik said on the same time making a high-five behind Yugis back as he turned around calling Joey.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring... Beep!_

 _"Hello? Joey here!"_

"Hi Joey! It's Yugi!"

 _"Yugi! How are you?"_

"I'm fine! how are you?"

 _"Good. Is there a reason why you called or do you just want to talk?"_

"No I had something on my mind. Would you like to visit London with me, Malik and Ryou?"

 _"Yeah sure! You would need extra protection!"_

Yugi groaned "Why does everyone think that I need protection!?"

 _"Sorry pal but you always gets into trouble. I mean first it was Kaiba then Pegasus, Bakura, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Dartz, and then Bakura. And I think Yams is worried that you'd get into more trouble without him being there."_

"... True... But I can use shadow magic now! I can protect myself!"

 _"Yeah. I know how you feel, Kaiba almost never let's me go out alone on the nights anymore since I got into a street fight."_

"Why ain't I suprised?"

 _"'Cause you know me?"_

"Yeah. Can you meet us in a hour outside the London eye?"

 _"Yeeeeee! Se ya!"_

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"So could he come?" Ryou asked looking up from his phone. Yugi smiled and made a victory mark making Malik chukle.

 ***Time skip - A hour after Yugis chat with Joey***

"YUUUUG! A blonde shouted as he saw his best friend walking towards him. "Joey! Long time no see!" "Yup!" Joey grinned as he got Yugi in a headlock, Yugi who was used to it quickly elbowed his friend in his stomach. "Ouch!" Joey quickly let go of Yugi and held his stomach, "Why do you almost do that?" Joey whined as the two other Hikaris got to them.

"Haha! Thats funny I should have brought a camera!" Malik laughed even Ryou giggled at the scene. "Yea yea, If you are done laughing at my misery then let's go" Joey pouted as he grabbed Yugis arm and started to dra him towards the shops. "Hey! Wait for us!" Malik shouted as he and Ryou began running after their blond friend.

*Time skip*

"Ahhhh... I am tired." Yugi sighed as he brushed away the bangs. Ryou looked at him with a thinking expression. "Yugi... Can I try something?" Yugi looked at him in suprise but answered kindly "Yeah! sure why not but can we visit a pub or something later?" Yugi begged. "Yes! Food!" Joey said happily while Malik rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else in you brain than food?" Joey grinned at him "Nothing else is worth the place in my brain." And with those words a heated discussion started almost rebelling with Joey and Kaibas, Ryou ignored them and spun Yugi around so he had yugis back faced at him.

"Waah! Ryou what are you doing?" Yugi asked suprised "Stand still Yugi! I'm going to test something!" Ryou answered smirking as he took something from his pocket. Yugi could feel that Ryou was doing something with his hair but before Yugi could ask what he was doing, he had already finished. "Yes! just as I tought! You look good Yugi!" Malik and Joey that was in the middle of their discussion turned around, dropping ther jaws at what they saw.

Yugis star shaped hair was in a ponytail making the 'tail' looking like a little star that defied gravity. Yugis bangs was just as they where before but it looked diffrent somehow, "Yugi... You look... cute." Malik said as he stared at Yugi with a shocked expression. Joey didn't say anything he only nodded, agreeing with Malik. Ryou smirked and did a victory mark with his fingers, "I knew it would look good." Yugi was already blusing thanks to Maliks comment but his next made him resemble a tomato. "Yami is sooo going to jump on Yugi never letting him go or putting down that little star." Malik said smirking at the thought.

"Malik!" Yugi shouted redder than ever, he then turned back to Ryou. "Thank you Ryou for this... New look..." "You're welcome!" Ryou interrupted smiling "...But! You promised that we would go to a pub after!" Yugi said making a little happy dance before hurring over to the nearest pub. The Leaky Cauldron.

 **An: ^-^ Hope you recognize that name... :P**

Yugi almost threw up the door thanking all the egyptian gods for having a pub right there, but before he could enter a strong magical vibe washed over him leaving him stunned. He took some wobbly steps back and before he knew it a strong arm was holding him up. "Yug? What hap-" Joey became quiet as the same feeling washed over him. "What kinda place is this?!" Joey asked wide eyed as he looked around feeling the strange magic all around. The Leaky Cauldron was full of guest even thought some just walked past the bartender and out throught a door, the bartender was busy entertaining some of the guest and didn't notice the newcomers. "Joey? Yugi? what happened?" Ryou asked worried. Joey took some steps in and soon located a empty table, he hurried over slowly placing Yugi down on one of the chairs ignoring Malik and Ryous gasps.

Yugi looked around puzzled before he turned his attention back to Ryou and Malik. Both looked really pale, their looks told him that they had the same feeling, the only one that looked pretty okay, shaken, but ok was Joey who was busy staring at the people inside the bar. "Do you also feel it?" Yugi asked with a quiet voice while nervously touching the puzzle.

"Yes... What is this place?" Ryou asked almost whimpering, "I think we have stumbled upon a magic civilisation" Malik said quietly looking at all the other guests. Joey stared wide eyed at Malik "A what?!" "A civilisation you stupid mutt!" Malik hissed at Joey. Ryou interrupted before they started a fight "How do you know that? This magic gives me a headache!".

The bartender hadn't noticed them yet and Yugi was thankful for it, if this was another civilisation then that meant that it was possible that they spoke another language. Yugis attention snapped back to the conversation, "I know this is some kind of civilisation because I recognize this feeling." Malik said staring blankly at the wall. "You have?! When?" Joey asked eager to know about the new possible world, "Isis told me." Since Yugi had told Malik about Ishizus past life as Isis Malik had started to adress his sister with Isis instead of Nee-san. Isis always rolled her eyes when Malik called her Isis but soon let it go, Ishizu had been pretty suprised when Yami had told her about her past life but Kaiba was still on first place for The-Most-Priceless-Face-Ever.

The Kaiba had been pretty anooyed that he had been a priest in his past life and it didn't really help that Joey always reminded him about the ridiculous hat he used to wear, you could easily say that Kaiba wasn't amused that he had been a position lower than Yami and it was really funny the way he reacted when he got to know that the past him and Yami was cousins, He had almost turned to stone and didn't even react when Joey had snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"So... Have you ever meet someone from this... World?" Ryou asked still very pale. "Probably. They live normal lifes all around us. Isis told me a little about this when I felt a strange vibe at the museum. I don't know much thought so don't even bother to ask about it! And yes. I am talking about you Joey." Joey pouted "How come you always picks on me?" Malik didn't answer, he only smirked before turning towards the entrance eyes once again serious. "How about we leave know? I know with just one look at Yugi and Ryou that they have a nasty headache.".

Yugi gave a weak smile "Is it so obvious? Speaking of witch, how can you two not have a headache?" Yugi asked puzzled. Malik had been almost as pale as Ryou when he sat down but now he looked fine and was back to his normal crazy self. "A wizard never tells his fans about his best tricks!" Malik said smirking before rising from his chair. "Yeah. In your dreams." Ryou muttered as he followed Malik towards the door, Yugi sighed before he also followed them with Joey behind him. Yugi had a feeling that he somehow just got himself in a load of trouble. And he was right.

 **Tbc...**

TDM: Finally! I wanted this out sooner togheter with ch 1 but NOOOOOO my brain just had to shut down.

Erza: You know that you are the only one to blame...

TDM: Yeah! I am so sorry for spelling and grammar. If they are to bad tell me so I have to rewrite... *sob* Btw I think I have introduced you yet. So... This is Erza NOT Erza from Fairy tail they only share name.

Erza: That's just because you couldn't come up with a better name.

TDM: Stop being mean! Erza is a Yami and a girl named Nim is her Hikari and yes they are OC. You know Black Rock Star Shooter?  
Imagine her but red eyes and long white hair released and then you have Erza. Nim who I haven't introduced yet looks just like Erza but some inches shorter and black hair and blue eyes... Yeah BRS... BUT NIM HAS SHOULDER SHORT HAIR NOT LIKE BRS!

Erza: ...

TDM: yeah... I have no idea why I told you this... until next chapter... Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Long time no see! And I know that I'm the only one to blame for that...

Ezra: Lazy bastard...

Omg! look at that I changed her name! *Happy dance*

Ezra: You only switched two letters.

Stop being mean!

Nim: Don't bother. Ezra is always a sunshine! ^-^

Ezra: Why do I hear sarcasm in that sentence?

Nim: What gave it away? the roll of eyes or the emoji?

Ezra: You are going to be the death of me...

Nim: Glad that we could come to an agreement.

Stop it you two. As some of you maybe already know, I like Tom Riddle(voldie)/Harry Potter... I'm not going to make that a pairing in this story (unless you really want it) (like really!) but would some of you want me to write a separate one? PM me in that case.

Anyway... Nim! Disclaimer!

Nim: TheDancingMelon does NOT own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!, if she did Ezra and I would probably be somewhere in the story causing mayhem.

Ezra! Warnings!

Ezra: Some language, other than that? not much.

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik=

language:

^Ancient egypt^ (heh... pyramids...)

"Normal"

§Snake language§ p.s sorry guys forgot what it's called :P

Also! A little explanation here +some spoilers so you can skip if you don't want to read! It's fifth year with Umbitch AKA: pink toad AKA; Ministry idiot and all, BUT everybody knows that Tommy-boy is back, even thought the ministry is denying it. Voldie is more aktive, attracting attention from everyone with half a brain. so no matter what the ministry say everybody already knows he's back. and Sirius is not going to die, At least I think so... I have yet to decide anything. MOAHAHAHA. The ministry sends Umbitch to Hogwarts so that she can keep an eye on Harry but... Yeah Blood quills... Hope that helps somewhat.

 **OBS!: I'm unsure if I should count Joey as a Hikari. I often thinks that Joey is priest Seto's Soulmate and dragon mate since both have dragon ka and that they are opposites yet so similar. So if you wan't Joey to go to Hogwarts plz leave a message.**

-((((((((~(^-^)~))))))))-

As soon as the the Hikaris (+Joey) had left the pub they ran into a black haired boy with round glasses. ((An: *WINK WINK*)) "Oh, Sorry" He quickly apologised as he looked up from the ground. "Oh no, It was partly our fault. Hi I'm Ryou and these are my friends Malik" Ryou pointed at the egyptian " And this is Joey" Ryou pointed at the blond, "And Yugi!" Ryou ended pointing at Yugi who was partly hidden behind the blonds back. The green eyed teen smiled as he waved a bit with his left hand, "Hi there, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

He blinked and swore quiet in his head, he had reveled his name. He tilted his head so that he was hiding his eyes behind his black bangs, "Hi Harry nice to meet ya!" Joey said almost bouncing with joy. Harry looked up in confusion, They... Hadn't realized who he was... And the blond... Joey? yes Joey! did somehow remind him of his dog-father Sirius. "You too." he mumbled appearing shy to everyone but Malik. 'He's not shy, more... Suprised?' why would he be that unless...' Malik thought as he took on a smiling and friendly mask. "Hey! what's eating ya?" He asked playing clueless, this however did not pass the rest of the gang as they looked at him with rised eyebrows. Giving him looks that clearly said; wtf?

Harry blushed and damned his actor skill to Azkaban and back, "Nothing just a bit worried about the war you know.". Whatever the Hikaris had expected was not this. "A WAR!?" They shouted in shock totally forgetting that they where in public, not to mention local London full with non-magical people. Some were stopping, looking at them and the keept on walking after a last glance at the group. Harry hushed them, not expecting them to suddenly shout out like that. "Yes! Do you not read the newspaper?!". Yugi pouted "I do read the newspaper, thank you very much! But there is nothing about a war there... At least last time I checked and that was this morning.". Harry gave them a strange look, "Really? Because it's all on the first page. Unless... You do read the daily prophet, right?". Ryou looked lost, "what's the daily prophet?".

Harry stared at them before face palming. "Don't tell me you're muggles! But wait that's impossible... You all walked out from the leaky cauldron so you must be magical some way...". Joey had stopped bouncing up and down and was now staring at harry, "What's muggles?" Harry smiled slightly "Non-magical people. But if you don't know that... what kind of being are you since every wizard knows about muggles." "We're mages!" Malik shouted out before Yugi or Ryou could start to explain about shadow-magic. They didn't want to end up in that mess right?

"Mages? Isn't that the same as being a wizard?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked somewhat confused. "Y-yes! But we're from Japan so... It's a bit different..." Malik quickly responded cursing in his head for getting into this stupid situation. "Ah! Well that's kinda interesting! I have never meet any wizards from Japan!." Yugi was frowning heavily, He didn't like lies and now Malik was standing beside him lying himself blue. No. He was not going to lie. He was going to tell the truth. Damn all the consequences to the shadow realm.

"Stop confusing him Malik! We're no wizards. Yes we use magic but not like this one." Yugi said stabbing Malik with his elbow. Joey nodded before he looked at his watch, "Oh shit! I'm late, Seto's gonna kill me!" Joey all but shouted as he started to run towards the outskirts of London. Ryou quickly said "have a nice evening" before Ryou hurriedly dragged Malik away while Yugi was running after him waving to the one and only dumbstruck Harry James Potter.

*I Like Turtles*

Harry James Potter was one hell of a confused wizard. Trying to get the little but stunning information to sink in he slowly walked in to the pub ignoring how all noise stopped. "Harry!" a voice yelled as a brown haired witch glommped him. "Oh Harry we have missed you so much!" Hermione said as she dragged him towards Diagon Alley, "Ron is already in the alley with his family and Snuffles, and can you imagen! Even professor Dumbledore is there!", What? Harry stopped at the shock. "Dumbledore is there!? As in Albus to many names Dumbledore?!" Hermione blinked at the outburst before she smiled. "Yes you dummy! Do you know any other Dumbledores?" Harry frowned. Speaking of witch, no pun intended, wasn't The old dude who run Hogs head professor Dumbledores brother? Ab- something...

"But why would he be here?" He chose to ask instead, This was good. Maybe he could ask about the four strange mages or whatever they were, hey, maybe Hermione knew what it was. "Hermione what is a mage?" Hermione looked at him a bit strangely before responding still frowning somewhat, "A mage is an ancient magic user. They are really rare to meet and most of them spends their days underground together with their soul mate or something..." She shook her head "I'm not sure but I can look it up when we get home. Why are you asking?" Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'later'. Hermione stopped asking making a mental note to ask him about it when they were home.

They entered Diagon alley and a familiar smile crept onto Harry's face as he once again rejoined the Wizarding World, and as a familiar man walked towards them he was positively grinning like a fool. "Harry my boy!" Professor Dumbledore said eyes sparkling like a disco ball. Harry winced, he hated that Dumbledore always called him 'my boy', it made him feel young and... somewhat dumb. "Hello professor Dumbledore sir! Where are everyone?", Dumbledore only smiled and led the way towards flourish and blotts. Harry wasn't even able to step into the bookstore without being attacked by a large black dog, Snuffles was making a fool out of himself bouncing around Harry like he was crazy. "Harry!", A red head came out from behind a book self followed by another red head. "Hi Long time no see Ron, Ginny!" Harry said smiling fondly, "Yeah no joking mate! We we're starting to think you were lost!" Ron said waving his arms making Ginny giggle and Snuffles bark in amusement.

Harry smiled even more at that. He was finally home.

*Line*

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Malik shouted as soon as they were away from curious ears. "YOU-YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU BAKA!" Malik shouted making the whole, 'let's talk when no one can listen', thing quite wasted. "I may not be the innocent little Hikari I once was but that doesn't change the fact that I hate lies." Yugi said staring at Malik with a cool gaze that Yami had told him to do when a person was being mean. Like now, even thought Yami would probably not agree with Yugis action either... And just when did he start thinking about Yami? "Hey are you listening?!" Malik shouted making him once again snap his attention towards Malik. Yugi sighed and made a motion to drag his fingers through his hair when he remembered that he didn't have it lose anymore, cheeks tinted in pink, he slowly let the arm fall back to it's originally place. "Sorry." he mumbled looking down at the ground.

Malik sighed before placing his left hand over his eyes making him look downright miserable. "Why am I even bothering? But one problem still stands-" "Yeah! I'm still late!" Joey cut in looking angsty at the clock, like he thought he would be able to make the clock stop or something. Which he should be able to do being a priests soulmate and all. "No you stupid dog! What should we say to our Yamis?!" Malik shouted, Ryou frowned "I don't think they would appreciate that we visited another magical society without them, and that we told Harry about it to..." They sighed. "Seto would probably be very pissed to... But that's nothing new, he's always pissed or angry at something." Yugi smiled rather sheepish, "So... Never ever talk about this again?". The Egyptian nodded "Yeah. That's probably best.".

They went home after that, Joey had rushed home the moment his phone had rung, in a rather angry tone now that I think about it, so the remaining Hikaris went home to their Yamis and had dinner. The rest of the evening was rather calm and not much was going on other than Yugi and Yami playing duel monsters and Malik and Marik looking at a horror movie. Around 10 the albino pair excused themselves (yeah right) and went up for bed. Yugi and Yami did the same an hour later while Malik and Marik were playing Duel Monsters until the next morning leaving them out cold until lunch.

As calm and peaceful as it was everybody know things like that don't last forever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUNDUNDUN! Well shite, was that a cliffhanger or was it a cliffhanger? What is going to happen? When are the Hikaris going to run away? Are Yamis going to flip? And when am I going to stop ask these questions?! So many questions and no answers... Until I get of my lazy butt and writes the next chapter!

Ja Ne!

P.s I would really be happy if you reviewed or PM'd me or something!


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: This is Yaoi, Men on Men ppl even if it's very mild! future blood and death might even have some torture, not graphic tho. Possessive/overprotective Yamis, Hikaris runing away, shadow games... ehhh... Language?

Disclaimer: I obviously own YGO and HP! What did you think huh?! Just kidding, I do not own it , the same goes for the picture!

Mind links:  
/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik=

Language:

^Ancient egypt^ (heh... pyramids...)

"Normal"

§Parseltongue§

 **IMPORTANT!  
** In this story Mariku exist. He was an assassin back in ancient egypt and known as the golden death. He sided with Akefia against Atem but did in the end start a war with Akefia as well. So it became a war triangle, Atem vs Bakura vs Mariku. That's the reason Bakura and Marik get's along better that Bakura and Yami since they were a team from the beginning.

*Harry's pov*

Harry James Potter, better known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One or even The Savior Of The Wizarding World, stared at the darkness surrounding Grimmauld Place even known as The Order of the Pheonix headquarters, patiently waiting for his friends to find a opportunity to slip away from mrs Weasleys ever watching gaze and sneak up into his room, which mrs Weasley had deemed of-limits until he was rested. Her decision had not been changed no matter how much Harry begged her to make an exception, Hermione had first been against the idea of going against Mother Weasleys decision, she was after all just looking after Harry's health. But had in the end given up when Harry had baited with information about the newest strange things he had stumbled over. Quite literally this time, and any time before that actually now that he thought about it.

A small noise outside his door awoke him from his thoughts and he quickly made his way over to the door and quietly opened it letting in the two remaining members of the golden trio. Harry quickly shut the door after checking that nobody was near, he sat down at the floor opposite to his bed and sighed in exhaustion. Hermione gazed worriedly at Harry while Ron just frowned, "Okay there mate?" Harry gave them his trademark smile, the tired one that always came before his 'it's nothing' and a explanation that didn't really answer the question. Just as predicted he said "It's nothing, just a long day.". Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, now tell me why you were so interested in mages.". Ron blinked owlishly, "What? How come this is he first time I hear about this?" Hermione waved her hand like she just waved away the question while quickly explaining about what they had spoken about before they joined Ron in flourish and blotts.

Ron frowned, "I see... So anyway, tell us what happened before you meet 'mione." and so Harry told them about the four strangers he had ran into and the fact that they knew nothing about the war, hell, they didn't even seem to know there was a war at all. Hermione seemed to ponder the thought of mages walking around in daylight un-noticed while Ron just seemed stuck at the thought that mages actually existed in this era. "Are you sure they were mages?" Ron asked after staring at Harry dumbfounded, "I mean, mages are supposed to be extinct or as the rumors say, hiding somewhere underground." They both stared at Ron who just shrugged and stated that everybody had their moments of wisdom. Not that they thought that he was stupid just... obvious.

"There is almost nothing known about mages, legends say that they the closest being to actually reach the title god but Bill say's that's bull." Noticing Harry's blank look Hermione quickly explained that wizards for some reason deemed that something 'holy and powerful' enough could be treated as a minor god, that did, however stop before the founders time. They talked a bit more after that but they couldn't figure anything else out, it was after Hermione and Ron had left in order to go to bed and Harry had laid in bed that he remembered that the little guy had stated that they had different magic but weren't mages. He groaned at his stupidity and vowed to tell Hermione and Ron about it tomorrow, and with that in mind he slowly drifted away into his nightmare free dreams for the first time since the Cedrics death.

LINE + POV SWITCH!

Yugi muto was sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as you could when somebody is pretty much hugging you like a teddybear. Yami on the other hand was wide awake, hugging Yugi as close as he could without crushing him thinking about the meeting with Dumbledore. It had been 2 days (counting today) since he and the other Yamis had been contacted by the old man.

*Flashback Alert!*

 _"Tomb robber I swear to Ra, if you don't return my millennium rod right now I'll-!" "Guy's! Would you stop? You're gaining attention!" Yamis cut of as he felt the stares prickle his skin. Marik gave Bakura a final glare before he suddenly dove and snatched the rod from the unsuspecting thief. "Oi!" Bakura shouted as he glared at the smiling tomb keeper. While the two more insane yamis were having a shouting contest in ancient egypt Yami noticed a red haired man staring at them with shock clearly written on his face. It almost looked like he understod what they were saying, but that can't be possible. Right? Before Yami had time to react at the thought of having somebody understanding ancient egypt the man suddenly disappeared. He blinked once. twice. Yet there was no sign of the red haired man. It was almost like he had teleported or used the shadow realm to disappear. Which should be impossible since Isis had told him and the others that only the yamis, the hikaris and the priest reincarnations could use the shadow magic._

 _Yami was immediately feeling alert. He had the annoying feeling that somebody was studying him. Carefully. He knew that even if he looked around he wouldn't find the owner of the stares, whoever it was were a pro on hiding. "Oi! Baka pharaoh-" "Quiet!" Yami cut of Bakura before he could say some useful information to the possible enemy. Bakura strangely enough actually shut up and started to study the area as well. "Huh. I must be getting rusty if I couldn't feel that gaze." Bakura mumbled before starting to walk to the closets alley. "Wait! Where are you going!?" Yami asked as he saw the thief making his way towards the darkest alley, "Well if somebody is staring at us this obviously then that might mean that this someone wants a confrontation..." Bakura smirked evilly "...And who am I to deny them that plessure?". Yami could only imagine what Yugi would say if he knew that Yami let Bakura get away with something as bloody and dark as that. Actually Yami didn't want to know._

 _The three of them were standing there in the alley now, waiting for the... pursuer (with lack of better word) to make their appearance. It felt as if it were taking years before finally an old man with snow white beard entered the alley... 'Wait what?' . They stared at him. And stared some more. Until Marik obviously wasn't patient enough to not discard the oldie as a unimportant person. "Gramps really shouldn't be sticking around in this quarters. Who knows which kind of evil lurks here?" He said with his trademark smirk. The old man only gave them a kind smile with twinkling eyes which... were unnatural. Creepy. Very creepy. So creepy he would probably never be the same. But what was more creepy than the twinkling eyes were the colorful robes. How he knew they were robes? Well he had to do some dealings with important persons wearing similar robes when he was pharaoh back in time. Which made him want to ask why this old man was wearing clothes from Babylonian(*)._

 _/AN:*I don't actually know if Babylonian wore robes but since it seemed legit that Atem would talk to people wearing that if it was to discuss peace or something I'll let it be.*  
_  
 _And just when he thought life couldn't get stranger. Well it's not like it could get more strange from here on. "Oh! Such kind young man! Thinking about the elders!"_

 _..._

 _Did someone just call Marik freaking Ishtar kind? Where the hell were the world going?! He quickly cast a glance at Bakura who seemed to think something along those lines. If Yami and Bakura were shocked then Marik was worse than chocked. He looked like he had just been struck by a lightning bolt or that his whole world had just came crashing down at him, which is basically what happened. The old man seemed to realize that they wouldn't be able to completely work after that comment so he continued, "I am Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster at Hogwarts, chief warlock of the wizengamot and grand sorcerer. A pleasure to make your make your acquaintance."_

 _And not for the second time that day Yami found himself staring without completely progressing the information. The old man simply signed that they should follow him and without thinking they did just that._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Yami nuzzled Yugis hair as he thought about the boy named Harry Potter. Poor lad, losing his parents at such a young age and highest on a maniacs hit-list, Yami felt sorry and he kinda wished he could help but his light always came first and Yugi had experienced enough adventures. Yami thought about the time he had almost lost Yugi to Dartz and the seal of orichalcos. **** ** _He could not risk his light like that again!_** ** _  
_**  
He remembered the cold feeling so clearly. The feeling of emptiness, loneliness and weakness. The feeling that so clearly told him that something was gone and the threat that he would never get him back. He was a creature of the dark, a demon, a murder, a torturer, he was almost completely heartless and the only light in his mind was Yugi. Yugi was a creature of the light, a angel, a savior, a healer and he probably had the biggest heart in the whole universe. Souls are not supposed to be split, they should be together, the good holding the bad back. The reason they had been splited was because Atem, Akefia and Mariku had made a misstake. A misstake that they had been forced to pay for full out.

Yami was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Yugi slowly but surely started to wake up. It wasn't before Yugi poke Yami in the side that he even noticed that he was awake at all. When Yami looked down at his aibou yugi gave him a shining smile, "Hey there early bird! That's bothering you?" Yami smiled gently at his partners innocent question, "Nothing to worry about Hikari. Why won't we go down and see if we could find something to eat and the spend the rest of the day together? I did promise to make it up for being late two days ago.". Yugi seemed to ponder the ide before finally smiling and nodding his little head, "Yeah why not? Let's see if the other Yamis and Hikaris are up yet! I bet Ryou, Bakura and Malik is up while Marik is sleeping!" "You're on!" Yami answered before hey started to go downstairs, Yugi still in his star pyjamas bottoms and a light blue shirt and Yami in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that he had slept in.

Then they came down they found Ryou and Bakura playing Super Mario galaxy while Malik simply sat beside Ryou watching the screen sometimes giving Ryou tips about what he could do. When They heard Yugi and Yami coming down Malik slightly looked back greeting the pair with a goofy smile, "Morning sleepy heads! And Yugi why don't you have you're hair in the little star?" Yugi rolled his eyes at the last comment and answered while making his way to the kitchen, "Good Morning to you as well Malik and the reason I don't have my hair in a... star tail... is because I don't fancy sleeping with it.". Yami chuckled slightly as Malik took on his pouty face as Ryou had dubbed it. "Awww~ Come on Yugi-poo! Put it on for old uncle Mallllik~!" Ryou who had been completely stuck in the game came to life with that sentence and stared at Malik. "That's... Very disturbing. Never do that again." After saying those words of wisdom Ryou went back into the game ignoring his yamis barking laughter. Yugi giggled slightly at the affronted look at Malik's face before he went back on his current quest, finding food. But before he forgot he grinned at Yami while making a victory sign seeing as Marik obviously wasn't up. Yami playfully rolled his eyes before following Yugi into the kitchen.

In the end Yugi decided for a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of o'boy, Yami took something similar but instead of o'boy he took a simple glass of milk. As the pair ate they started to discuss what they should do after they finished breakfast. Yami said that they could take a walk to the town and find some great place to have lunch and Yugi quickly agreed but said that he had to call Joey about a couple of things they had thought about concerning Duel Monsters. Yugi and Joey talked about their new projekt for about an hour before Yugi and Yami made their way towards the market. The market were loads of fun and after hours of just looking around they found a nice restaurant to have lunch at and after that they went home.

After dinner the hikaris wen't in to the house's small liberally. "So... Let's discuss what happened when we ran into that kid..."

tbc..

/AN:

OMG! Cliffhanger! :D yay!

Soo... I guess you're pissed now... *awkward laugh* Sorry guys I didn't want to leave you hanging 'cause it's been a while since the last update... And I was honestly not sure how to form the story so that the Hikaris actually runs away without making it to rushed. And a little insight how Yami thinks about himself and Yugi, Yeah... I thought it made sense that it would be something along those lines... I mean they are basically one souls who where splited into two and since Yugi is so sweet, kind innocent and overall owns a big heart it just makes sense that Yami is what his name basically says, dark (shadowy-ish). Depending on how Akefia, Atem and Mariku where back then the half's are different. I mean Akefia was basically a slytherin/ravenclaw while Atem was a slytherin/gryffindor and Mariku a three quarters slytherin and a quarters gryffindor.

so basically the order is;

Yami: Slytherin (a bit of a Gryff with his courage)  
Bakura: Slytherin  
Marik: Slytherin  
Yugi: Gryffindor (and a bit of a Ravenclaw, i mean he must be pretty smart in order to be Yu-Gi-Oh! (king of the games))  
Ryou: Ravenclaw  
Malik: Slytherin and a little of a Gryff as well with his way of rushing head first into things.

And I just wanna say that only because I think that they fit in those houses doesn't mean that they will end up in them! Hell I'm not even sure if the Yamis should go to Hogwarts at all!

That's all folks, untill next time! ^.^x ~Love 


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: This is Shounen Ai aka Men on Men; even if it's very mild! Future blood and death are present as well and there may even be some torture. However, instead of it being graphic, it'll be mentioned. Also, there will be questionable language.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Mind links:

/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik=

Language:

^Ancient egypt^ (heh... pyramids...)

"Normal"

§Parseltongue§

* * *

-Line-

* * *

Tap..

Tap, Tap...

Tap, Tap, Ta-

"Malik I swear to Rah! If you don't stop with your insistent tapping, I'm gonna pour a bucket filled with ice over you!" The usually calm and timid Ryou shouted as his restraints snapped.

Malik stared at him with something akin to betrayal before he started to whine. "But Ryou~, I don't like cold things on my skin!"

"Stop tapping then, you twit!"

"TWIT!?" Malik shouted out in denial.

"Would you two just stop it already?!" Yugi broke in before the two usually good friends could start an argument so big that even the somewhat thick yamis would notice. It wasn't usual that Ryou and Malik had fights, but when either or both were very stressed out, they could fall into a fight, which usually ended up with both Ryou and Malik crying for forgiveness. It was usually very entertaining, however, now was not the time for that.

"Alright, let me sum this up, will you? So, we have a magical world filled with more primitive magic and magic users, a magical war that is hidden from the 'muggles' or non-magical humans as we call them, a boy that, judging by body language, is famous or well known-"

"Hang on a sec! How do we know that he's not _in_ famous?" Malik cut off as Yugi rambled on about all the things they had learned.

"Because he seemed very social and kind of course!" Ryou chimed in, once again his usual kind and cheery self, earning a blank stare from Malik.

"I don't think so... I think you would try to hide your face in that case, not your name." Yugi said acting as if he didn't hear Ryou's input.

"That's bull and you know it! I used my real face in the tournament! You just didn't know my real name!" Malik said, thinking back to the Battle City Tournament. Ryou nodded, agreeing with Malik on that point. It was easier to hide a face than a name in this kind of situation, but he did agree with Yugi this time. The young boy, or man now, judging by the look in his eyes that spoke of experience and death, did seem to expect a reaction by his name. Even though it was more like how a celebrity would try not to mention his own name or reveal his face in front of his hardcore-fans.

The Hikaris sighed as they leaned back in their armchairs. Yugi sat curled up in one of the bigger armchairs with his cup of hot chocolate while Malik sat in the chair at Yugi's right with a steaming cup of black coffee. Ryou, however, sat in front of Yugi in a position that was similar to Yugi's with a cup of tea with lots of cream and sugar. The chairs formed a triangle with a low table in the middle and a big window beside Yugi's and Ryou's armchairs, leaving Malik right in front of the window. The walls around them were full with bookcases which were, in turn, filled with books about almost every magical topic and even some science topics as well, once again for the yami's sake.

"We need a plan. If there truly is a war, we need to know about its objectives and who's on the different sides, especially if we wish to join one," Ryou sighed, taking a little sip from his cup. Usually, he would have just enjoyed the smell of old books, scrolls and the positive feeling he always got whenever he was in the presence of his best friends. He would be especially happy if he had his favorite tea like he did now. Now wasn't the time for those usually happy feelings, though. If there really was a war raging somewhere with more that half of the Earth's population oblivious to it... This was turning out to be really big.

"What we need now is information," Malik said, gazing out through the window. "If we don't know what we're dealing with, then our side is as good as dead. That is, if there even is a side we would be willing to join at all."

"Why don't we check with your sister, Malik?" Yugi asked, "You said earlier that she knew about this community with magic users. She, if anybody, should know."

"That might be true, but I'm not completely sure that she wouldn't tell Marik and we don't want that, do we?"

Yes. The other reason for the Hikari's slowly building headache. The Yami's would stop them if they had any idea what was going on right now and probably wipe that piece of information clean from their minds. If they wanted to help then they would have to keep quiet about this one.

"How about we just rush in, save the side we join, and then quit? We wouldn't have to worry about the Yami's and we could keep our identities secret," Ryou suggested.

"No, while that might sound good in theory, it will be a disaster if even the tiniest of details went wrong. It's better that we play safe with this one; which we can't do unless we get information! Starting with their whole community! We literally know _nothing_ about their world at all! Hell! We don't even know if they speak another language!" Malik complained as he drove his fist onto the armchair's arm.

"You're right. It's too early to decide anything at all. We need information and we need it fast! We have to work on this through different directions! I can take the politics." The star shaped haired teenager said as he massaged his temple.

"I'll take religion and their way of hiding from the non-magical people!" Ryou said.

"And I'll take everything that's left. I promised to meet with Isis later today! She was talking about meeting someone called Whezzes or something to discuss the digging in the tombs we have responsibility for! Ja ne!"

Yugi and Ryou blinked as Malik seemed to almost teleport away, they sweat dropped as they heard Marik complain about Malik running away from him. Ryou sighed in a long suffering way, earning a curious glance from Yugi. He smiled.

"It seems like we'll never be able to live something even resembling a normal life!" he explained to his smaller friend earning a tinkling laugh.

"Join the club," Yugi responded with a cheeky smile. Which of course disappeared when one of Ryou's armchair pillows connected with his face.

-Line-

"-And then he said, "Buddy, if you don't drop that mandrake right now, your girlfriend's cries will be the least of your worries!" Ron said, well more like shouted as he dropped down on the bed, laughing loudly, making Harry laugh as well. Why they were laughing at bad jokes when they could spend their time researching for the so called mages or eavesdropping on the Order's meeting? Well the answer is pretty simple.

They. Are. Bored.

Some days ago, Harry would have given his left arm (not his wand arm, mind you, he needs that to survive) to escape the Dursleys and live with the Weasleys instead. No matter how boring it would be with them. Now he would give both his left arm _and_ his right ear to escape this godforsaken house. Probably with most of the Weasley brood as well while he was at it.

The only thing stopping him from doing just that was the fact that he knew that he wouldn't be able to pry Hermione of the numbers of books that she would, without question, try to drag with her and that he wouldn't be able to get away further than 10 meters. Damn wizards and their ability to apparate. He knew that if he even tried to escape for 10 minutes, even only for a walk, he would for sure spend the rest of his days on close watch for even the tiniest step out of line. Now, being watched 24/7 might seem funny to some but it sure as hell wasn't his cup of tea! At the Dursleys, he could at least go outside without anyone freaking out, even if being cut away from the wizarding world sucked.

It was like Fate seriously hated him. Either that or she loved him too much. Knowing his luck, it was probably the latter. He pitied Sirius for having to stay here for longer than he would ever have to. He really needed to somehow sneak into Voldemort's lair and ratnap that damned rat. Then, he would be able clear Sirius' name and they could watch this house- no. This hellhole would be burnt to the ground. It truly was a miracle that Sirius turned out like he did with the parents he had.

As Harry started to ponder the idea of actually sneaking into Riddle manor (cause that was probably where that snake-faced bastard was) and steal the rat, he felt the chilling gaze of Hermione. How he knew that it was Hermione? Well, she and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones capable of pulling of the mother-hen-knows-that-her-chick-is-doing-something-dangerous-gaze. He knew that it was impossible to actually do something like that, but he could always dream right?

He sighed, maybe drinking all that soda made him crazy, well _crazier_. He always knew that being hit by the killing curse would mess with anyone's brain. Quickly sobering up, he found himself being hit with a wave of pain and wrath. He could hear people screaming somewhere above him... Was it above him? He didn't know. He couldn't think. All he knew was the pain and the darkness that quickly entered his vision as he felt himself being dragged into another vision, in another place with another mindset. He was once again back in Voldemort's mind.

-Line-

Malik quickly hurried towards the building he knew his sister would be in. She had just called, giving him instructions on how to find the building she would meet the Watherby dude in. Since Malik was the so called 'Lord' over the grave keepers, he had to be present when they made decisions about the graves and where they would allow the archaeologists to dig. At least officially. Honestly, if he could, he would shut down their research and forbid them from ever entering again. All their arguments about it being for the people so that they could experience the wonder of ancient Egypt was completely bullshit. They only wanted to fill their own wallet and the fame that accompanied the priceless findings. They were just greedy and as it happens, Isis had to order some of the tomb keepers to search through the archaeologists pockets in order to make sure that they didn't steal anything of value.

He sighed. This really wasn't his day. First, he woke up almost being strangled by Marik's crushing hugs and then they had that eye-opening 'chat' about the so called 'new-magical-world'. Really! How had they even been able to keep it a secret from the shadow mages this long!? This new situation was slowly starting to slip through their fingers and, if they aren't careful, then this may quickly escalate into another dimension threatening war. The first war of that sort had been the one between Akefia, Mariku and Atem since they involved the gods, but that somehow managed to work out with minimum damage. This, however, could end very badly if they didn't do something soon.

It had started to rain, making Malik's clothes wetter and wetter until he was almost slouching because of the weight of his now soaking wet clothes, "And just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse. RAH DAMNED RAIN!" Malik shouted out loud, making people stop and just stare at him before hurrying away from the seemingly insane man. Not bothered by the stares and whispers from those who actually had the guts to stay, Malik simply went on towards the white building that matched his sister's instructions.

Not even bothering to plaster a fake smile upon his lips, he simply went on towards the reception where a girl sat. She had obviously dyed her hair platinum blonde and wore a very revealing dress which clashed horribly with her very over rouged face. She was currently looking in a pocket mirror and using her lipstick to make her already red lips redder. She was, in other words, not the ideal person Malik would like to meet when he was calm, nevertheless now when he was pissed.

He quickly strode up to her and pointedly cleared his throat, obviously trying to gain her attention. She quickly cast a glance towards him and suddenly stopped, lowering her pocket mirror and shifting in her chair so that her already revealing dress would reveal even more. She smiled in what she must have thought would be a coy manner.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked in a very light voice, her eyes freely roaming down his body. Malik wasn't stupid, he knew that he was hot with his purple shirt that revealed his stomach and his tight leather pants, yet he couldn't help but sneer slightly in her direction, slightly mad when she conveniently missed it as she checked out his gold bracelets.

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet with my sister, Ishizu Ishtar."

The girl took her time to check on her computer, seductively dragging her fingers through her hair all the while. Sadly, for her, it didn't work. Instead, it merely made Malik sneer even more. He knew that if Marik had been here, she would been dead before she'd even managed to say hello. He sighed. He sure was lucky that his Nee-san wasn't like that.

"She is supposed to be in room 35B. If you'd like, I would be very happy to show you the wa-"

"No thanks, I'll manage to be fine on my own." He cut her off, quickly striding towards the long corridor that hopefully would be leading him to her room number...

He quickly stopped and cursed silently in his head. Of freaking course he would forget the room number the moment he heard it! Maybe he should just go home and say that he's sick. He turned around and was about to ask for the room number when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw his sister's usually expressionless face.

Malik felt like he could cry in joy, he didn't have to go back to that annoying girl, nor did he have to go outside, where it still rained cats and dogs. He could simply stay with Isis and stop worrying about all the world's problems that had suddenly been dropped on his shoulders. Man, saving the world sure was hard and tiring.

"Nee-chan!" Malik cried in joy, shocking his sister into silence. Ishizu narrowed her eyes. Malik usually called her Isis now so if he suddenly went back to calling her Nee-chan, something must have happened. She quickly asked her millennium necklace for guiding and was answered with a vision including everything that had happened in the span of 3 days. She sighed tiredly. Trust Malik to once again get neck deep into more trouble as soon as she turned her back. She really needed to have a talk with him after the business meeting with the archaeologists.

"Later Malik." She said plainly, knowing that he would understand before she started to guide Malik towards the room where they would discuss the continuing of the digging. One of the archaeologists had dug too deep and into a temple which was off limits. They were now trying to gain access to that temple even though they had been told no so many times.

She went towards the meeting room where a person named Mr. Weasley and his associates should be. Isis was pretty sure that Mr Weasley was a magic user and belonged to the Wizarding World. He would probably make things harder. If she didn't watch out, then they might try to cast a spell on her to gain access. It's a low blow, but she wouldn't put it beneath them to try.

She opened the door, making her aura of wisdom and knowledge seep into the rooms every corner. This was necessary in order to prevent them from thinking that they would have an advantage because she was a bit smaller that them, even if she was taller than most women in her age. She could feel Malik shift awkwardly behind her but she knew that it was because of his clothes, not because he was scared or nervous. She saw how the old men were leering at her, greed in their eyes. They obviously saw the millennium necklace and could easily guess that it was worth a lot. These fools didn't see the truth behind the cursed item. They just saw the beauty it held and fell for it's allure. She saw the red haired man frown worriedly at her. He was worried about her just because he thought she was inexperienced. He might have been a kind and good man but as long as he wanted access to the tombs her tribe swore to protect, he was her enemy. She gazed at all of them with a cold gaze.

Let the games begin.

AN/

So… I know that it has been a while and that I'm late. But I have reasons! However I'm not gonna explain myself! This chapter was a lot more intense… At least at the end, and no I did not plan to have Isis so involved with the story. But who knows, this might just be an one-time thing. Or not.

I'm not sure where I want this to go, this is honestly the first time that a story got legs of their own and ran away like this one did, I have so many different ways to go through this story that I'm unsure what to do. Well, it'll work out. Somehow.

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_

Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce to you our fantastic brand new BETA-reader! _**Firediva0!**_ Now people be thankful and welcome her! I have never, ever had an Beta reader before so I'm leaving this to her capable hands. . Check her out! I have read some of her stories and I must say that they are amazing! :D

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: This is Shounen Ai aka Men on Men; even if it's very mild! Future blood and death are present as well and there may even be some torture. However, instead of it being graphic, it'll be mentioned. Also, there will be questionable language.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Mind links:

/Yugi to Yami/ and /Yami to Yugi/

(Ryou to bakura) and ((Bakura to Ryou))

-Malik to Marik- and =Marik to Malik=

Language:

^Ancient egypt^ (heh... pyramids...)

"Normal"

§Parseltongue§

* * *

 _Let the games begin._

Blood red eyes narrowed as their owner gazed into an unnaturally still lake. He smirked. Let the seer play her games, nothing would change. _He_ would end up victorious either way.

He had pestered her, tempting her with the naturally seductive promise of the forbidden , but she had been strong. She had even gone so far as to not allow as much as a sliver of desire to seep

onto her emotionless face.

Nevertheless, that wasn't a cause for worry. He would win her over to his side. The _right_ side;the side that he had no doubt would stand victorious against the old goat and his pet of a golden boy.

 _Yesss…_

 _He would gain the seer, after all…_

 _Lord Voldemort alway gets what he desires…_

* * *

Malik clenched his hands into fists. What kind of perv observed his sister like that?! Oh, he knew alright. He was the master of mind magic! Whoever thought that possessing one of these greedy pigs only to try and invade Isis' mind when _he_ was in the room was, simply put, an idiot.

Really, he could feel the geezy aura of the possessed person all the way through the freaking corridor. At first, it hadn't bothered him. Really! It wasn't his problem. Yet the moment that bastard accessed his older sister's mind, he snapped.

Malik shot into his sister's mind and immediately vanished the intruder, making sure to give the perv a bitch slap as he banished him. The intruder was good. He would give him that, but he was nothing but an ignorant child in comparison to him. After spending months training in the mind magics with Marik, he was immediately dubbed as a pro. Never mind that he had a natural affinity for it.

It depended on the person in question. Yugi and Yami had a natural affinity for 'heart' magic. Which basically means that they had it easier to access the victim's hopes, dreams, desires you name it. His magic was just deemed a tiny bit more difficult in the rankings (really, those who wrote that bullshit had no idea what true magic was). His and Marik's magic revolved more around illusions and changing a person's mind. You know what they say; it's easier to trick the mind than the heart and all that crap.

He didn't even bother to think back to his other friends' affinities. He did not want nor need that headache. His magic was complicated enough; why make it worse?

Anyway, as he sent the mind-raping-pervert on his merry way, he immediately was on the wrong side of Isis' gazes. Ra damnit.

He mouthed 'later' and received one final glare. He signed some papers, drank some coffee, tried to make it look like he was listening, shook some hands and... He was free~!

Or so he thought as a bronze colored hand fell on his shoulder in an ominous way.

"Let's buy some coffee… Otōto."

Shit. Isis must be pissed. Rightfully so actually, he would easily torture the offender until he begged for death if he was victimized like that.

And it was with those thoughts in mind that Malik and Isis went down the street towards a shady looking caffe. Malik cast a sideway glance towards his older sister, she didn't seem bothered at all by the cold temperature that the rain had left in it's wake. She gazed at the grey colored sky with her usual emotionless face, seemingly unbothered by her brothers calculating gaze.

Her attention snapped towards the door leading to the cafe as they arrived and easily herded her brother in through the doors.

The insides of the cafe didn't really put the front to shame. It looked just as dark and old on the inside as it did on the outside Malik concluded as he with barely hidden interest observed his surroundings. Now, the question was how Isis had found this place and why she decided that it would be better to bring him here.

The mood that the whole place practically glowed with was mystical and cosy. Huh, Ryou and Bakura would probably appreciate this place. He might give Bakura a tip about this place. And while the mood might fit with Ryou and Bakura it sure as hell didn't fit his older sister, which left him where he originally started. Why did his sister chose to bring him here?

"Sit." Malik immediately did as his sister ordered him to. Sitting down on a old looking sofa placed in a booth placed near the darkest looking corner. While Malik wasn't the smartest around he had survival instincts in aces, those instincts was for the moment blaring at him not to go against his sister at the moment.

A waiter came and delivered two cups of coffe, Malik narrowed his eyes. He was one hundred and fifty percent sure that his sister didn't have a chance to order that.

"This is a cafe mainly made for private meetings, a cup of coffee is free as long as they know who you are and that you visit at least once a week."

"And why would you have anything to do here? This is not where you usually would willingly spend your time."

"Hush Malik. I do not involve myself in your… love life. Neither should you in mine."

Malik spluttered and choked on his coffee that he had begun drinking.

"WHAT!? WHO!? I'm gonna castrate that bast-"

A glare from Isis immediately quietened Malik's rant.

"Personal matters aside, what were you doing inside my head."

"Uhhh… Nope, let's go back to the topic about you suitors."

"Malik."

"There was a foreign presence within your mind. Didn't you notice?" Malik answered, serious now. While the fact that his sister dated was… Unsettling, the fact that someone broke into her mind without her noticing was even more so.

Isis lowered her cup, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn hell I'm sure. I could feel the disgusting oily presence all the way from the lobby!"

"Don't cuss Mail. Why didn't you warn me before we entered if that's the case?"

"I didn't think that he would observe you like that! I just thought he was some thieving scum that possessed those bastards in hope of gaining some gold."

"I see. Warn me next time anyway." Her cloudy eyes once again turned back to their usually sharp gaze. "And don't think that I have forgotten about all the trouble you have landed yourself in."

Malik winced, this would not go well. What should he start with thought? The fact that there is some kind of magical war going on in a secret society or that he and the other Hikaris had started to ponder whatever they should join or not.

"I have seen about your decision concerning the war."

Oh that's great. Wait what!?

"What!? You knew?!" Malik shouted in shock, the thought that this conversation should stay secret flew right through the window.

"I asked for its guidance the moment you called me nee-chan." Malik blushed, yeah that had been pretty out of character for him to say. Of course Isis would notice the sudden change of addressing.

"I saw everything that had happen in the spawn of 2 days-" "Wait you can do that?!" "- and I must admit that your determination to help the light side are- "WHAT!? YOU KNOW THE SIDES OF THE WAR!?" "- quite endearing and dangerous."

Malik was openly gaping at his sister. He was wrong, she didn't just know the gist of the magical society, she knew about the war in detail!

"W-wait! Hang on, you know about the war!?" Isis merely nodded as she took another sip coffee.

"Then you can tell us about the war, the sides and what they're fighting for!" Malik shouted in joy. He might be the more grey hikari of them all but he was still a hikari through and through. While fighting could excite him a full blown war discouraged him greatly. He wasn't really enjoying it when so many people lost their life for mostly a worthless cause.

"I could."

"But you won't right?" Malik said now irritated. He had forgotten for a moment who he was talking to.

"I believe nothing but misery would follow if three hikaris entered that Ra damned war."

"We're not children. We can handle it." Malik hissed.

"That might be, but do you truly think that your yami would allow this?" Malik blanched. Yes. That was a problem that they had forgotten about.

"The answer to that Malik is a glaring no." Isis continued "There is simply put, no way that the yamis would even allow you to look closer in the war. Especially not Yami, you know what happened to him after being away from Yugi for a longer time. You know very well what happened when the seal of orichalcos was released upon the world. What happened when Yami thought himself strong enough to resist its allure. And you know better than most exactly what happened when he played it and how damaged he became. The yamis might seem trusting and calmer now but don't think that the charade will stay if you leave them behind."

Malik looked stricken, he knew. Of course he knew, the whole shadow realm had been in chaos when Yugi was sealed, if only for a moment. And Yami had been even worse. Malik shuddered. A yami without a hikari was scary. Marik had been sealed in the shadow realm at that moment but even he had been worried for his hikaris safety. Bakura had been the same, he was still partly possessed by Zorc but he had protected Ryou. Even if he thought that the safest way was by looking him away in his soul room while he himself protected the body.

Malik had been scared and feel vulnerable when it happened, and while he still felt rage towards his yami he still wished that he had been there to protect him.

Luckily it had soon been over but it was clear that the yamis would not forget.

"I know you and the others well enough for me to safely say that you would chose to run away from the darks if you thought that you would save lives. Malik, I know that you are the greyer hikari comparing to the other two but you are still a hikari. Nothing our father did or what mental damage you experienced can ever change that."

Malik gave her a weak smile. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad, nee-chan."

* * *

All Harry could feel was pain. Horrible and unforgiving pain.

Hurt.

hurt.

 _hurt!_

And…

...Light.

Images flashed before his eyes, a dark haired woman with emotionless face? A blond, dark skinned looking man staring boredly at the people in front of him, was that? Was that William (Bill) Weasley?!

 _Let the games begin..._

Harry felt like he was falling even faster through the rabbit hole, the images started coming faster and more violent.

Suddenly, violet eyes met his and he felt himself being thrown out from his head, was it his head? He was confused. Everything went too fast, too confusing, too painful for him to care. He screamed as he was thrown into his own head.

But it wasn't a scream of pain, it was a howl… A howl of _**rage**_.

Angerpaininterestfurypainhumilationdeath

Everything was chaos.

Blond - who? - egyptian - _who?_ \- violet eyes… - **who!?**

…

...Malik?

…

This time for sure was the moment that he would die, was the last thing Harry thought before darkness invaded his cloudy vision. He could vaguely hear screams for help and pondering footsteps.

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura's gruff yet smooth voice cut through the comfortable silence. Ryou bounced up from his armchair and rushed down the stairs towards the door.

He was of course greeted with his yami who immediately caught him as he tripped down the last steps in his hurry to get down. Ryou let out a startled squeak as he was gently lowered to the floor. He felt warm and protective arms warping around his waist as he was guided towards the kitchen.

The need to embrace your other half was just as good as it was bad, was something Bakura tended to say. Out of all the yamis he was the less 'cuddly' of them all. It was unsure whatever it was something he had from the past or if it was just some awkwardness that still existed between the dark and his light, after all, Ryou _had_ spent almost a year and a half fearing his yami. Those months did matter even if it was Zorc who had partly possessed Bakura.

"What have you been up to?" Bakura asked as he settled down at the kitchen table with Ryou sitting in his lap.

"Oh, you know nothing much… I was mostly reading." Ryou answered having no problem telling his yami the half lie, he had been reading, just not about topics that Bakura would appreciate.

"Hmmm… Where are the others?"

"Malik is with his sister on a meeting regarding the tombs, Yugi was talking about having picnic with Yami and I honestly don't want to know where Marik is now that Malik is busy."

Bakura let out a chuckle at the Marik comment.

"That is probably true, at least if you are an hikari like you." Ryou pouted. He could handle the information, he'd just wasn't comfortable when Marik talked about all the things he would do when his hikari wasn't present.

"Well I should at least start with the dinner, wanna help?"

Bakura made a noncommittal sound but it did sound like a agreement so Ryou rose from his position in his yami's lap, feeling Bakura's arms tense around him like he wished to keep him there. The arms did relax after just a second thought and Ryou went over to the fridge, his yami close behind him.

"Kura, what do you think about steak with potatoes?"

* * *

Marik giggled.

Oh his pretty, pretty Malik would love the red, red rose.

Marik did like red, it resembled blood. To bad that it didn't taste like it.

He could feel something distressing his lovely hikari.

Marik did not like it when people made his hikari sad, that was the main reason to why he cut his pretty hikari's sorry excuse of a father down.

It did not help that he didn't like his sexy angels father to begin with, especially considering who the man was a reincarnation of.

He did like Isis thought and his pretty hikari as well. He did like Bakura more than Yami but he did like Yami more than most. Yugi and Ryou wasn't half bad either. There was a silent agreement that the yamis would help each other with protecting the hikaris. It was hard keeping track on their own hikari just for the day never mind 24/7.

They did after all tend to throw a fit if they observed them to close.

Marik pouted.

He might enjoy being out on his own doing things that he like but he did miss his pretty hikari.

He did see what that bitch tried to do with this hikari, he'd hunt her down later and make sure that she would never try to touch things that belonged to others.

Yes…

He would have fun with her.

If the people who heard the maniacal cackling coming from the dark alley walked faster then no one bought it up.

* * *

It was dark where Harry was.

So very dark and scary.

Or, well it was dark until it started to get brighter of course.

He opened his eyes and saw the roof of his room in Grimmauld place 12. It was silent he realized, in fact, it was a bit to silence for his liking.

Harry threw his legs over the bed frame softly letting them fall to the floor. He stood up and hissed at the migraine he earned by doing so. It was on shaky legs that he begun his journey towards the kitchen, he needed a glass of water.

His throat felt like a dessert and his pounding head would with all certainty also enjoy the glass of water. Harry made sure to sneak as softly as he could past Sirius mother's portrait cheering silently as not even the smallest sound came from behind the curtain.

He entered the kitchen and let out a startled shriek as he was enveloped in a familiar hug.

"Sirius!" He said happily

"Harry, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Thirsty? You scared the crap out of us!" Sirius was currently fussing with Harry's clothes, smoothing out wrinkles that covered the T-shirt that he wore.

"I'm fine, really, but I'd really like a glass of wate-" He didn't even manage to finish the sentence before he had a wonderfully cold glass of water in his hand.

Giving his godfather a grateful look he immediately proceeded to drink the soothing cold liquid.

Taking a deep breath he thanked Sirius and sat down at the kitchen table Sirus following his example.

"I think I discovered something important."

 **Done! I'm done! I have written my ass of for this chapter. My muse has been killing me! ;A;**

 **Also, is it just me or is Marik more of a psycho than he was in the earlier chapters? o.0**


End file.
